Millions of American eat and drink from vending machines on a daily basis. Unfortunately, many of the products, such as drinks in aluminum cans, are consumed directly out of the packaging. As the person's lips and mouth come into contact with the exterior of the package or can, they are exposed to any bacteria or germs that may be on the can. These germs can come from the hands of individuals that came in to contact with the can or product, the internal portions of the machine, storage facilities or simply from the air surrounding the products and the vending machine. Also, after the Sep. 11, 2001 attacks, and the wide attention to anthrax being passed in the mail and on packages, more concern is being directed toward preventing intentional contamination of food items. Thus, people are now more likely than ever to question whether products purchased from vending machines are safe and sanitary.